


Happy Valentine's Day

by BritishIsles



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritishIsles/pseuds/BritishIsles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this yesterday and wanted to post it for Valentine's Day so I hope it mostly makes sense. Happy Valentine's Day!<br/>Jane and Maura have a Valentine's date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentine's Day

“Sit here,” Homicide Sergeant Detective Vince Korsak said to his new wife, Joyce as they found a table in the Dirty Robber Bar. “What’ll you have?”

          “White wine please.”

`        “Jane, Maura?”

          “I’d like a wine, please. I’d like a Chateau Palmer Margaux,” said Chief Medical Examiner, Dr Maura Isles.

          Homicide Detective Jane Rizzoli signed. “Maura, we’re not in a French chateau; this is a bar.”

         “But,” Maura looked at Jane disapprovingly. “I was going to say as we’re here I’ll have a wine that will erode my teeth if not refresh my palate.”

         “Good,” Jane nodded. “Don’t touch the free snacks on the table, who knows what kind of hands have been in there.”

          “I never touch them. It’s been proven that you can get Salmonella, E.Coli and even the norovirus from eating bar snacks.”

          Korsak’s new wife, Joyce, dropped the peanuts back into the bowl on the table and wiped her hand.

          Jane turned to Vince. “Dr Never-Off-Duty will have a wine please, Vince, vintage Beaujolais Nouveau.”

          Maura, ever serious, was considering a response.

          “Joke, Maura.” Jane added. “I hate Valentine’s Day, all that kissing and slobbering over each other.” She looked around the bar. “It wouldn’t be so bad but florists charge five times more for a dozen red roses than at any other time of the year.”

          “Ah, but magic can happen at this time of year. You’d be surprised,” Vince looked knowingly at Jane and Maura.

          “We met on Valentine’s Day last year, didn’t we?” Joyce said.

          “Yep, love at first sight.”

          Joyce turned to Maura and Jane. “I’m a nurse and met Vince on Valentine’s evening as my shift was finishing. He was bringing in a man who’d been arrested for harassing his wife. She’d read _Fifty Shades of Grey_ and was berating him about having as small penis. He got drunk and stuck his appendage in a bottle and returned to the marital home shouting about size and hard candy.” She sighed. “His threatening gesture went pretty limp once he realized he’d formed a vacuum and couldn’t get his penis out of the bottle. He was even less thrilled about how we removed the bottle. Let’s just say by the time we were finished he couldn’t bother his wife again for quite some time.”

          Vince corroborated her evidence. “When I got to the apartment he was waving the penis bottle around shouting ‘Christian Grey, suck my dick.”

          “How romantic for his wife,” Jane quipped.

          “They’re divorcing,” Vince said happily.

          “If so many middle-age women are reduced to ready such trashy novels then it just goes to show how terrible their love lives must be in reality.” Maura explained. “It has been proven statistically that sex drops off when you’re over fifty.”

          “Something drops off,” Jane quipped.

          “Hey!” Vince said. “I am still in working order and know how to treat women.” He glanced at Joyce who nodded sweetly.

          “Sorry,” Jane smiled and rubbed his arm gently. “You’re a good man.” Jane tried not to imagine Korsak and Joyce naked and having sex but it was already too late.

          “We’ve seen _Fifty Shades of Grey_ ,” Joyce was saying. “Don’t waste an hour and fifty minutes of your life that you’ll never get back. They had to handcuff me to the seat to force me to sit through it. It was torture, unrelenting and diabolical, even with popcorn and a safe word.”

          Jane laughed. “Well, I seem to be haunted by the goddess of crap partners.”

          “Jorge wasn’t too bad,” Maura said, grinning.

          “If you like doormats.”

          “Jane, he was just looking for the right woman.”

          “Yeah, I suppose she’s out there somewhere looking for a man to build a kitchen around.”

          “You’re too cynical, love is out there,” Vince said tenderly and looked at Joyce.

           “Reality can be an expensive disappointment, especially around love,” Jane complained.

          “Can you put a price on love?” Maura asked.

          “Yes, about three hundred bucks for meal, without wine but with an out of tune trio play _Mama loves Mambo_.”

          “You’re in a bad mood. Anger, avoidance and whining. I noticed you were like it last year, too,” Maura said.

          “The night is young and I’m pretty sure things will get better,” Vince said. “So where are you headed tonight?”

          “Quasimodo La Chapelle,” Maura said. “I’ve heard they have exquisite baguette dumplings.”

          “Are we back on _Fifty Shades of Grey_ again?” Jane asked as she looked around the room.

          Vince smiled. “What a coincidence, we’re going there, too,” he almost winked at Maura.

          Jane huffed turning her attention back to her friends. “I don’t know why we’re going to eat at that place tonight, or any night come to think of it.  It’ll cost you three times as much as it does normally to walk across the weirdly sticky floor and sit on the same sagging wicker chair shaped like a bell. And to top it all, everything will be done by candlelight. Even if the waiter can find your table without losing the tray of food you can’t see what you’re eating. It’s a real expensive experience, especially with dry cleaning.”

          “She’s just annoyed because the last time we went there she ordered Cuisses de Grenouilles without knowing what it was.”

          “I knew what it was when they croaked and hopped off my plate,” Jane admitted.

          “Jane, you’re spoiling it for Vince and Joyce.”

          “Sorry guys, pay no attention to me I’m sure it’ll be an event.”

          “Drinks,” Vince went off to the bar.

           “Jane, have you spotted you’re brother yet? Maura asked.

          “No,” she said scanning the room again. “Yes, he’s over there.  I better go tell Tommy the bad news.” she headed over to her brother’s table.

         “That woman needs a night of good hot sex,” Joyce whispered to Maura.  

          Maura watched Jane swagger across the crowded bar room and grinned. “Yes, she does.”

          “Tommy,” Jane said as she approached a table full of raucous beer soaked men.

          “Jane,” Tommy beamed. “Hi, Maura,” he waved. “Pull up a chair and join us,” He gestured to his friends. “These are my work pals – work pals – this is my sister, Jane and her friend.” He pointed towards Maura before the gap in the crowd filled with people.

          Jane smiled at them all.

          “Come on, sit,” Tommy insisted.

          “No, I can’t, we just popped in for a quickie.”

          “That’s what I say to my wife all the time,” one of Tommy’s friends guffawed.

          “Really,” Jane grinned maliciously. “How romantic. I can see why you’re here on Valentine’s Day.” She turned to Tommy. “I just came in to tell you something important. Tommy, listen.”

          “Nah, nah, la, la,” he giggled. “Not listening. We’re playing a game and you have to tell me what you want through the game or I’m not listening.”

          “What are you talking about?” Jane frowned. “Tommy, listen to me.”

          “Nah, nah, la, la, Jane. The game?”

          “Hey, sis, just do it,” one of Tommy’s pals yelled and belched.

          Jane gave in and shrugged. “Your loss. What’s the stupid game?”

          “You have to put a vegetable between words,” Tommy giggled again, intoxicated by beer or atmosphere. “Like this: ‘I -carrot have- cauliflower brought-peas you-pepper a-radish, drink-zucchini.” He and his pals burst out laughing.

          “Seriously?” Jane quizzed. “You want me to do that and not tell you something you need to know now?” she frowned. “I mean, like really now.”

          Tommy took a swig of beer and nodded.

         “Okay,” she said thinking about it. “Tommy- carrot, your- eggplant, car is,”

          “No, no, you missed a vegetable,” they all yelled.

          “And yet I seem to be surrounded by them.” She sighed and put her hands on her hips. “Tommy-carrot your-eggplant car-lettuce is-onion being-peas towed-tomato away...potato.”

          Tommy jumped up out of his seat. “Jesus Jane, Why didn’t you tell me?” He ran to the door.

          “I did-cabbage,” she turned to the men at the table. “I’d finished the game, I was just being insulting.”

          Maura handed her a drink as she headed back over. She sipped at it.

         “It’s getting pretty crowded in here, shall we go?” Maura asked, grimacing when she took the first sip of wine.

          “Sure it doesn’t look like Tommy beetroot face is coming back.”

          “Maybe see you guys later?” Maura said.

          “Yep,” Vince said and gave Maura a knowing look as they left.

 

          A week before Valentine’s Day.

 

         “Hey Maura,” Vince Korsak said as he entered Dr Maura Isles office.

          “Hey Vince.”

          “You’re looking a little sad today.”

          “Yes, I’m just thinking about Valentine’s Day.”

          “What about that guy you were seeing?”

          “Jack Armstrong? We broke up four months ago.”

          “It just didn’t work out, eh?”

          “No, not really, I just didn’t love him,” Maura thought about it. “To be frank he was as dull as dishwater.”

          “I understand.” He smiled. “There is always someone for each of us as they say.”

          “He just wasn’t it.” Maura looked worried.

          “Maura, I know just the right person for you and I think you do to. Why don’t you pop the question on Valentine’s Day?”

          “I’ve been trying to work up the courage but I just couldn’t.”

          “You could and you might be surprised at the answer.”

          She looked at Vince. “You know don’t you?” 

          “I believe so and I am sure you will get a positive answer if you have the courage to ask.”

          “I don’t want to compromise our friendship.”

          “Take a chance Maura, I know what I’m talking about,” Vince smiled. “I ended up marrying the wrong woman because I was too scared to ask the woman I really wanted.”

          “Oh Vince, how sad.”

          “It’s okay. I kept in touch with the woman I wanted who turned out to be transgendered and is now a fabulous guy. He was best man at my wedding to Joyce last month. I got what I wanted, my best friend and my wife, and I love them both dearly. Win-win. Sometimes you have to just let life lead you down the right path and not be judgemental.”

          Maura tried to smile. “You’re a very nice man, Vince. Unfortunately I’m not very good at romance. It’s all emotional and I don’t do emotions very well. I’ve tried to practice but it doesn’t seem to work.”

          “I know,” he said and handed her a piece of paper with what she wanted to say on it to the person of her dreams. She blushed.

          “It must have fallen out of your purse.” He placed it on her desk. “You two would make a great couple. I think everyone around here knows how you feel about each other.  Now is the time you should tell each other. “

          “Yes, I suppose so.”

          “I mean it’s not like Jane hasn’t given men a fair go.”

          “I don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

          “If she loves you she’ll be thrilled and if she likes you as a friend she’ll be flattered.”

          “I don’t know.”

          “I’ll help you. We can use the earpiece like we do on surveillance and I can feed you lines that I know women love. Trust me, she’ll be head over heels in love with you when I’ve finished.”

         “Oh,” Maura perked up. “You mean like Cyrano de Bergerac?” She was on safe ground with culture.

          Vince looked confused. “Yeah, just like her.”

          “Cyrano de Bergerac is a male fictional character in a play written by Edmond Rostand in 1897.”

          “Yeah, something like that. What have you got to lose by telling Jane you love her?”

          “Only my best friend and a promising career if this all goes wrong.”

          “It won’t. Trust me. Do you know the restaurant Quasimodo La Chapelle?”

          “Yes.”

          “We could meet there on Valentine’s Day and I could sit at one table and you and Jane at another and guide you through the dating process. What do you think?”

          “Okay,” she smiled.

          He left looking very excited, like a man on a mission.

 

          Back to Valentine’s Day - Evening

 

            “Back to your place?” Jane asked Maura as she drove from the bar.

          “Yes. I left the dozen red roses for you on the coffee table in the hope that your mother would find them. Just as you suggested.”

          “Ma will find them don’t worry.”

          “What do you think she’ll do?”

          “I hope she’ll realised I’m a lesbian and you’re my girlfriend.”

          “Do you think she’ll be accepting?”

          “Not sure, hope so. We’ll find out if the roses still have their heads on when we get back.”

          Maura looked pensive. “I don’t really like all of this subterfuge. I didn’t like conning Vince into thinking we were fifteen year old girls with a crush on each other. He was very kind and supportive. Whilst I didn’t think I was telling him a lie, I did feel very uncomfortable misleading him. We’re grown women we should be out and proud.”

          Jane rubbed her thigh reassuringly. “It’ll all be okay. Don’t you think it’s better if we let people know we’re an item slowly? Y’know, let them come round to the idea of us being together so it’s not such a shock?”

         “Yes, I suppose. I was relieved that it was Vince who picked up the note. It had details on how I wanted the evening to go with you when I told you that I loved you. God, to think what could have happened if someone homophobic had picked it up.”

“Well they didn’t so it worked out. Dropping clues and leaving hints, how very detective of us.”

          “He was very sympathetic. He’s going to help me seduce you tonight. I am to wear an earpiece when we dine at Quasimodo La Chapelle and he is to tell me what to say, just like Cyrano de Bergerac.”

          Jane shrugged. “Whatever. It sounds like a French wine.”

          “What about your family? Are you sure your mother will tell them?”

          “You definitely left the roses on the coffee table this morning?”

          “Yes, but I put them in a vase of water as I didn’t want them to wilt.”

          Jane sighed. “How obvious did you want it to be?”

        “I am not letting lovely roses wilt just because you’re afraid or ashamed to tell your mother face to face that you love me.”

        Jane gritted her teeth. “I am not afraid or ashamed. I just want to let her down easy so she get used to the fact that I am a lesbian. Anyway, if she saw them, and I bet she did, I’m pretty sure Ma will have told everyone. It’s too late to try a different approach. It’s likely that my family will be watching when we get out of the car. Then phase two of Pussy Riot.”

          “Do you have to codename what we’re doing?” Maura seemed tired.

          “Yes, it allows me to focus.”

          “Well if you’re a riot then I must be pussy,” Maura said nonchalantly.

          “You sure as hell are, Maura.” Jane smirked.

          They pulled up outside Maura’s place. She had been allowing Jane’s mother, Angela to stay there after her separation from Jane’s father. They paused under the streetlight and kissed passionately.

          “Maura,” Jane whispered forcefully. “You’re supposed to be kissing me for the first time. That was not an, ‘I’m a lesbian virgin kissing a woman for the first time.’”

          “I didn’t use my tongue,” Maura said in her defence as she kissed Jane’s neck.

          “They are not supposed to know that we have been lovers for four months.”

          “No, you’re right,” Maura pulled away. “I’m not being insecure or needy enough.”

          “No, we agreed I would be the alpha lesbian.”

          “Yes, we did. And tonight, before we go to the restaurant, you can go ahead and alpha me.”

          “Sure. We can do it in front of my whole family.”

          “You’re the one going for subtle not sordid. I was happy to just sit and tell your mother over coffee.”

          They approached the front door and went inside. It was dark.

          “Hello?” Maura said switching the lights on. “Angela? Anyone home?”

          The place was quiet.

          “Your mother must be out with your boss.”

          “Dear god don’t remind me my mother is dating Lieutenant Cavanaugh.”

          “We should be grateful they’re not here and making love. I did say I wouldn’t be back until around eleven.”

          Jane grabbed Maura and pulled her close. “We could make love.” They kissed passionately.

          “The flowers?” Maura said.

          They were still in the vase but had obviously been looked over along with card that spelled out Maura’s love for Jane.

         “Mission accomplished,” Jane smiled as she saw the well-thumbed card.

         “So everyone in your family will know we’re together?”

         Jane smiled. “Everyone, even those in Italy.”

        “I hope you’re doing the right thing,” Maura said as she led Jane into the bedroom.

        “I think this is the best way to come out.”

        “Okay. Mind where you step, Bass is in here somewhere.” Maura said between kisses and caresses.

          “Ouch!” Jane released Maura and limped around. “That goddamn turtle.”

          “Tortoise.” She switched on a bedside lamp. “Lucky Bass has a hard shell or you might have hurt him.”

            “Never mind that I just walked into it and I think I broke my toe.”

          “Would you like me to rub it better for you?”

          Jane limped over to Maura and grabbed her. “I have other uses for your hands.” Jane began to unbutton her own shirt.

          “Stop that,” Maura said as she gently pushed Jane on to the bed. “I want to do that.”

          “Help yourself.” Jane said lying on the bed. “So long as you don’t make me feel like you’re undressing a corpse.”

          “Let’s not talk about the pleasures of work.”

          Jane sat up on her elbows. “The pleasures of work?” she said in a distasteful voice. “That was…disturbing.”

          “As you would say, it was a joke,” Maura said and continued to undress Jane. She lay her on the bed and deftly removed her Jane’s bra and discarded it over the side.

          “You have delightful breasts,” Maura whispered as she kissed them. “Firm underlying pectoral muscles.”

          “Stop,” Jane paused mid-kiss. “You’re being too wordy.”

          Jane silenced Maura by sliding her hand down Maura’s thigh and slipping it between her legs.

          They made love for a couple of hours.

          “Jane,” Maura whispered after having her final orgasm. “I love you.” She kissed between Jane’s breasts.

          “Maura,” Jane whispered. “That was awesome and well, awesome.”

          Maura paused and listened. “Can you hear something? I think someone is in the house.”

          “Holy crap.”  Jane whispered. “Do you think it’s my mother?”

          “I can’t hear anyone talking. Do you think it’s an intruder?”

          Jane crept out of bed and grabbed a robe and her gun. She gestured that Maura should be quiet.

          “It’s way too late for that what with all the moaning and groaning,” Maura whispered, not keeping quiet.

          “Bass, move,” Jane whispered as she saw light coming from under the door.

          “Step over him,” Maura whispered. “It’ll take him about fifteen minutes to move.”

          Maura slid out of bed and put a bath robe on.

            Jane cautiously opened and slowly began to check the house. The light was on in the kitchen area and she spotted Lydia, Tommy’s wife humming to herself and placing a cake and party goodies on the kitchen counter. She looked up and screamed.

          “Lydia, what the hell are you doing here?” Jane asked as she lowered her gun and approached.

          Lydia clutched her chest with relief. “Thank god it’s you.”

         “What the hell’s going on?”

          “You aren’t supposed to be here,” Lydia complained. “Why are you here?”

          “Maura lives here,” she said as Maura came out of the bedroom and secured the front of her robe.

          Lydia grinned. “You two have made an early start.”

          “What are you talking about?” Maura asked as she looked over the items on the kitchen counter. “A cake?” She went to open the box.

          “You mustn’t,” Lydia said but it was too late, Maura was looking at a large cake.

          “Jane you might want to see this.”

          “You’ve spoiled it now,” Lydia complained.

          “’Jane and Maura Are Coming Out’.” Maura read out the fondant lettering on the cake.

          “I have two little women to put on the top,” Lydia showed them the two figures.

          “I think I might pass out,” Jane said as she leaned against the counter. She lifted up the rainbow coloured streamers. “They know.”

          “Yes, isn’t it great? It’s your coming out party,” Lydia beamed.

          “I suppose we were so far back in the closet we were practically in Narnia,” Jane admitted.

          Maura nodded. “True. We had decided to tell you but to do it subtly,” she said to Lydia.

          “You two couldn’t be more obvious. You might as well have shouted it from the rooftops. It was as plain as can be that you and Maura were an item, and in love,” she closed the cake box. “About time too if you ask me.”

          Maura looked lovingly at Jane. “We’ve been terribly naive.”

          “What,” Lydia laughed. “You two thought no one knew about your homage to the furry cup?”

          Jane looked askance at Lydia. “Homage to the furry cup?”

          “That’s what your British mother called it, Maura.”

          Jane grinned when she saw Maura turn pale.

          “She knows?” Maura seemed surprised.

          “Ladies, this is the modern era. All sexualities are okay with this family. Everyone knows.”

          “When is this party going to happen?” Jane asked.

          “At eleven when you two come walking through the door after Vince has taught Maura the art of seduction.” She took out some rainbow coloured napkins.

            “We have been played by our nearest and dearest,” Jane seemed shocked. “I might as well hang up my detective badge.”

          “It is shocking that you’re a detective and you knew nothing about it,” Maura said.

          “Thanks for the support, Maura.”

          Maura touched Jane’s hand affectionately. “I think you are in denial and that’s what blinded you to what’s been going on. When I said honesty is the best policy I meant it. We should have just said we love each other.”

          “When I think about it, Frankie did ask me if I liked the film _Desert Hearts_.”

          “What did you say?”

          Jane shrugged. “I told him I wasn’t into cactus.”

          “Do you know what the film is about?” Maura quizzed.

          “The desert?”

          “My lord, Maura,” Lydia smiled. “You’ve got your work cut out to bring her up to speed on lesbian culture.”

          “I’ll fill you in on the way to the restaurant,” Maura said.

          “Lucky me.”

          “Don’t be angry,” Maura chastised. “I think things have turned out very well. Your family knows and is completely accepting of your sexuality. That’s pretty remarkable.”

          Lydia started to gather plates. “You had better leave before the others get here or you’ll ruin everything. The only reason Tommy isn’t here is because he’s got to go to the cash machine and get some money out to stop his car being towed away. The guys only doing it as a favour cos it’s Valentine’s Day.”

          “How sweet,” Jane said caustically.

          Lydia was looking for spoons. “We are all feeling pretty cool about having lesbians in the family. It means we are current, kind and supportive; makes you feel good.”

          “I’m glad,” Jane said. “I feel the same way about accepting you heterosexuals.”

          “Can I ask, while you’re here, do lesbians like candy dildoes?” Lydia pulled a couple of pink shaped penises out of a blue plastic bag. “I got them from the sex shop.”

          “Lydia,” Jane smiled sweetly. “What is the main thing missing from a lesbian sexual relationship? It’s not a trick question.”

          Lydia thought and then the penny dropped. “Oh dicks!” she smiled and returned them to the bag.

          “They’re not always missing,” Maura said quietly as Jane scowled at her.

          “We really don’t need them,” Jane said. “But it was very considerate that you thought of us when you saw them.”

          “No problem, I got one myself. I’ve bought them before, they’re quite tasty. I like watching movies and sucking on them,” Lydia beamed. “It’s company for when Tommy’s not here, y’know?”

“I don’t want to know,” Jane said weakly.

Lydia began unpacking more bags. “I’m doing a ‘Fifty Shades of Grey’ Tupperware party on Monday. What a surprise my ladies will get when they find these big pink boys in their boxes.”

          “Yeah, they’re in for a real treat.” Jane quipped.

            “What do lesbians, y’know, like?” Lydia quizzed.

          “Apparently furry cups,” Jane said.

          Lydia nodded. “Furry cups? Where can I get some of them?”

          “Don’t,” Maura frowned as she looked at Jane. She glanced at the kitchen clock. “We’d better go shower and get to the restaurant or we’ll let everyone down.”

          “Okay,” Jane turned to Lydia. “You are not to say a word about us being here. Not a word.”

          “Sure, nothing,” Lydia said confidently. “I don’t want to let your mother down. Oh, you might want to take you bra from around the tortoise’s leg. It might give the game away.”

          Jane looked across the room to see Bass slowly heading into the living room with her black bra dragging behind his shell.

          “Thanks for all your hard work, Lydia. We appreciate it. You’re a very kind person.” Maura said as they headed into the bedroom.

          “Vince will know what we did if we don’t turn up in the same clothes,” Maura said as they came out of the shower.

          “I’m changing my underwear, no matter what,” Jane was insistent.

          “Yes, advisable,” Maura confirmed.  “Although I doubt Vince will want to check that.”

          “Thank god that tortoise didn’t crap on my clothes,” Jane said picking up her pants off the floor. She sniffed them and pulled a face. “I spoke too soon. I can’t wear these pants; smell them. And why is there white stuff on my pants? Did a tortoise get aroused when we were making love?”

          Maura pulled away sharply as she sniffed. “Yes, Bass has had a little accident. The white stuff is perfectly normal and does not mean arousal. I think he would need another tortoise for that. It’s a perfectly normal sign and is part of the waste product called urates. It means he is well hydrated which is good.” She handed Jane her pants. “You can’t even disguise it with perfume. Tortoise urine is notoriously strong.”

          “Really? Why can’t you get a cat like other lesbians?”

          “I like tortoises, that’s why.”

          “Well why’d you have to get one the size of a small pony?”

          “Jane, is our first row going to be over pets? I love him because he’s unique, just like you.” She handed her the spare pair of pants that Jane kept in her closet.

          Jane raised her hands. “Okay let’s not argue, well not until we find something really bad to argue about.”

          “It is rather nice of our families to make us feel special though, don’t you think?” Maura said letting any animosity go.

          “Yes, it’s great. Maybe the Valentine’s Day magic has finally worked and everyone realises that love is love.” Jane said.

          “It’s the only reality in the universe. If we all loved each other then we would have a heaven on earth,” Maura added.

          “I’ll teach you a game Tommy just taught me,” Jane said and explained the rules as they climbed into the car and headed towards the restaurant. “I-potato love-onion you-tomato.”

          “Tomato is technically a fruit.”

          “Yeah, and so are you and now everyone knows.” 

          “I believe a fruit is a derogatory straight word for a gay man.”

          “So what do straight people call lesbians?”

          “Hopefully potential friends.”

          Jane smiled at Maura. “And that, honey, is why I love you. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

          “It’s not over yet,” Maura said. “Can you hold it together for the party?”

          “If they play _I’m Coming Out_ by Diana Ross I may have to go to bed.”

          “You really should learn to relax. I remember the song that was playing when I first realized I wanted you.” Maura pushed the button on the car’s CD player and out came Sophie B Hawkins, _Damn I Wish I Was Your Lover._ “Valentine’s Day miracles do happen after all.”

         

         

           

           

 


End file.
